Untitled
by Soffie101
Summary: When White closes her eyes, she finds herself in a strange room filled with toys and games, a children's dream. A little boy sits in the middle, beat up ans scared. White approches him. Based off of the PV Compass for WhiteXN


**I was a bit sad with this... I mean, not that it was bad for me, but it was sad... I like the twist at the end though. Anyways, I was rereading this at school and started like... Crying so some of my friends looked over and it was like "Soff, what's wrong?" and I was like "It's just this story... It's so sad." They all dislike Pokemon(Oh no they didn't) but they felt the emotion behind this too. Nyways, Njoy. Get it? Hahahahaha. XDDD**

* * *

The toy room was sort of scaring me... It had an essence of which I couldn't describe... It was odd.

Looking around, the presence of a young boy bothered me. His eyes were filled with tears from being neglected. His skin was filled with bruises from being almost beaten to death just because he wanted to play. His cheeks were swollen from being hit multiple times just because he was young and wanted to get the cookies from the cookie jar, succeeding. His shirt was creased in the middle near the head opening from being hauled up in the air just because he was innocent and not forceful. His voice was trembling from being restricted and unable to talk properly without being struck down. His hands were cut up and almost bleeding just because he broke one of his toys and was punished. His facial expression was almost permanently built into a sad look just because he had spilled something and cried until his tears matched the spilled liquid. His heart was filled with sadness because he had no one to turn to.

I walked over to him. Shock filled his eyes.

"Don't come closer!" he yelled. I stopped in my tracks, not wanting to scar the poor boy anymore then he was. My eyes were stinging from watching this boys sadness which was quickly spreading.

A silence went through both of us, stopping his tears and making my heart break more. I felt so horrible for this boy. I didn't know him but knew what he went through as if it was a story I had written in my spare time.

"Who are you...?" he broke the silence and awkwardly asked. The tone of his voice made it obvious he was parched and longing for some water. I pulled a fresh water bottle out of my bag and gently handed it to him.

"My name is White. I won't hurt you." I said, still holding out the water. He hesitantly looked at it and back at me. "You can trust me." I added. The boy slowly started to take the bottle but stopped.

"I can't... You'll get hurt..." the boy said as if he already trusted me and worried for me. I inched closer.

"Don't worry about me, I can fend for myself." I tried reassuring him to take the cold liquid. He needed it. Another attempt came out until he weakly grasped the bottle and started chugging it down. His tears had dried up by this point and his suffering state was wearing off for the time. When he stopped drinking, the bottle was empty.

"Would you like some more?" I asked, still a bit off. He shook his head.

"No but thank you, miss." the boy said, now smiling. His smile was weak but it warmed my heart. It was almost as if this was his first smile... "But what are you doing here?" he asked. My eyes calmed.

"I don't know..." I admitted. He chuckled from my response.

"That's silly. Shouldn't you know that if you're here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I just closed my eyes and I was here." I explained.

"Like a dream?"

"Yeah, I guess..." I said. The boy thought for a moment.

"But I'm real, not imaginary." he stated, confused. I laughed a bit and patted him on the head. A tear rolled down my cheek for him.

"And I don't doubt that." I said as he smiled. It seemed my touch brought a warm feeling to this boy just like his smile did to me. A bright look came in his eyes before he asked me something.

"Would you like to play with me, miss White?"

Playing a game with the boy would probably cheer him up. He deserved some well earned attention. I nodded.

"What would you like to do?" I asked calmly. The boy thought for a moment. He then pulled me over to a train set. He sat down at the moving train and waited for me to sit down. I went to but someone made me jump.

"What are you doing?" the man yelled at the entrance. The young boy was startled.

"Dad..." he hesitantly said. His father? They did seem to resemble each other. The boy stood up and started to walk backwards.

"What are you doing?" the man asked forcefully.

"I'm playing with White..." the boy lowered his head. The man picked him up and slapped his face. I gasped.

"Who's White?" he yelled. The boy started crying.

"She's my friend!" the boy yelled back. He was slapped again. I stood up and went to grab the man's shoulder.

"Hey, don't-" I stopped talking. My hand went right through his body. What was going on? The boy looked at me with pleading eyes as if trying to tell me to stay away.

"Is she here now?" the man asked more questions. The boy nodded slowly and was slapped again. I felt hopeless. "There is no one here, stupid!"

"Stop!" the boy cried, being dropped.

"You will stay in here until you learn that imaginary friends are stupid and have no meaning!" the man yelled. He stormed out of the room and locked us in. The boy pounded on the door as if he was going to be killed if he wasn't let out.

"Dad!" he yelled, trying to call him back. Almost five minutes past of him trying to become free. He then fell to the ground, tears in his eyes.

"It's hopeless..." he said to himself, rubbing away his tears. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry..." I quietly said, praying for his happiness. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything..." I added, myself crying now. The boy hugged me back, yearning for affection. "I'm sorry... I should have done something." I said again. "I didn't try... I let him hurt you..." the boy snuggled into my arms.

"It's not miss White's fault... Dad's always like that..." he said, trying to hold back his tears for me. I patted his head. "Let's play some other time, okay? Promise?" he asked, holding out his pinkie finger childishly. I intertwined my own with his and smiled.

"I promise. What's you're name though?" I made sure to ask before anything else happened.

"N." the boy said.

* * *

I felt as if I had been here before... Everything was a fog but I did recognise it. When I opened the door... The sight I saw... N sat on a large skateboard ramp in the middle of a sky patterned floor and purple tiled walls.

"Would you like to play with me now, White? You did promise..."

* * *

**:D I hope you enjoyed this and... Yeah. XD Thanks for reading~**


End file.
